RWBY - Amor En Beacon 1
by Jesse J. Lluvia
Summary: Es la primera edición de una serie de historias cortas de amor situadas en Beacon. Contenido, dos historias cortas: 1-Yang y Blake 2-Weiss y Ruby.


1

 **Déjate** **llevar**

Yang y Blake

Era mediodía en Beacon, y mientras que todos se encontraban almorzando, Yang y Blake se encontraban en la biblioteca. Mientras que Blake buscaba un libro, en una de las estanterías del fondo, Yang decidió darle una pequeña nalgada a su amiga.

—¡oye! Que te sucede —le dijo Blake.

Yang río un poco. —tienes un lindo trasero —le dijo Yang.

Blake se sonrojo un poco.

—callate, y déjame buscar el libro —le dijo Blake.

Blake no alcanzaba el libro, por lo que le pidió a Yang que lo intentará. Blake míraba a Yang tratando de alcanzar el libro, detuvo su mirada en el short de licra negro que usaba su amiga.

Yang volteo y descubrió a Blake mirándola. Yang se sorprendió un poco. Blake se percató, y se sonrojo junto con Yang luego de cruzar miradas.

—he, necesito una silla... —dijo Yang.

Blake se encontraba ruborizada cuando le alcanzo la silla a Yang. Yang se subió en la silla para alcanzar el libro. Blake extendió su mano para recibir el libro. Yang se lo negó.

—antes de entregárlo, quiero que hagas algo por mí —dijo Yang.

—¿de que hablas?

—quiero que me beses —dijo Yang, divertida.

—¡he! —Blake se ruborizó.

—somos amigas, no debería de ser la gran cosa —dijo Yang.

Blake se acerco a Yang. Tomándola de los hombros la beso. Yang se sorprendió, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Se separaron. Yang le entregó el libro a Blake, y luego se adelanto.

—espera... —dijo Blake— me falta otro libro.

—creí que sólo veníamos por ese.

Blake sonrió levemente.

ok, di me cuál es, hací lo alcanzare para ti —dijo Yang.

Blake señaló un libro, y Yang lo tomó. Aquí tienes —dijo Yang.

Blake tomó del rostro a Yang y la beso. Yang no sabía que hacer, ante la extraña reacción de su amiga, pero le pareció divertido, por lo que abrazo a Blake acariciándole la espalda, dándole al beso más pasión.

Blake finalizó el beso, muy ruborizada. Yang se encontraba un poco roja de las mejias, y míraba a Blake, entusiasmada.

Blake tomó el libro de las manos de Yang. Le dijo gracias y salió caminando rápido de la biblioteca, mientras que Yang la veía divertida.

...

2

 **Bajo las sabanas de Weiss**

Weiss y Ruby.

Eran las 6 de la mañana en Beacon, era una mañana fría dado que llevaba tres días sin dejar de llover. Weiss despertó sintiéndose muy cómoda entre los brazos de alguien.

(¿Que está pasando aquí?), pensó.

Se sentó en la cama y levantó las sabanas, descubriendo a una Ruby Rose muy acomodada.

(¿Hace cuanto que esta aquí?)

Movió la cabeza de Ruby, despertando la. —¿que sucede? —dijo Ruby, adormilada.

—¿que haces aquí?

—no lo se, tenía frío, tú estabas serca —dijo Ruby Rose, mientras se aferraba a una de las piernas de Weiss.

Weiss decidió no darle importancia y se volvió a meter bajo las sabanas, quedando de frente a Ruby.

Ruby se alegró que está no le dijera más. Le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

—limita te a mantenerme caliente —le dijo Weiss a Ruby.

Ruby río un poco. —¿que sucede? —le preguntó Weiss.

—eso sonó un poco erótico —dijo Ruby.

—depravada... —le dijo Weiss.

Ruby río un poco. Abrazo a Weiss, para mantenerla caliente como le había ordenado. Weiss metió su pierna entre medio de las de Ruby. Ambas se encontraban bajo las sabanas de pies a cabeza, por el frío.

Media hora después, Weiss volvió a despertase, esta vez sintiendo la mano de Ruby en uno de sus pechos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ruby despierta. Ruby se sonrojo ante la mirada fría de su amiga, y quitó la mano.

Weiss metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Ruby y agarro uno de sus pechos. Ruby estuvo apuntó de gritar, hasta que Weiss la contuvo besándola. Weiss míraba fríamente a los ojos a Ruby, mientras que Ruby se derretía por dentro. Weiss continuaba acariciando el pecho de Ruby, provocando que Ruby comenzará a emitir gemidos. Weiss la besaba cada vez que gemía, para evitar que hiciera ruido.

A Ruby le gustaba mucho Weiss. Sin duda estaba confundida, no sabía si dejarla hacer lo que le estaba haciendo, si era algo bueno o malo. Al final decidió dejarse llevar, quería y confiaba en Weiss.

Luego de un rato Weiss se detuvo. Ruby se encontraba agitada y muy ruborizada.

—si eso te gusto, luego te enseñaré más —le dijo Weiss— por ahora mantenme caliente.

Ruby le dio un beso en la frente a Weiss, y la abrazo enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Weiss.

FIN.


End file.
